Wedding Regrets
by Lyssa1
Summary: Regrets and insights during a wedding Yaoi- Shonen ai


  
  
  
Title: Wedding Regrets  
Author: Lyssa  
Part: 1/1  
Warnings: Slight Angst  
Disclaimers: I don't own these characters so please don't sue me.  
After all if you do, how will I pay for my Ranma addiction?  
Summarize: Regrets and insights during a wedding  
Pairing: Not Listed  
C&C welcome as this is my first fic and I hope to improve  
  
  
As I stand here looking at the boy... no Man I love. The emotions  
and strong feeling he evokes leave me breathless. I never thought this  
day would come. After everything we've been through and experienced.   
How do I describe the person I love?  
  
Most would begin with his looks and even I have to admit he's quite   
handsome. * Sigh* I've promised myself to be more honest... he's   
gorgeous. His face is a combination of strong yet delicate masculine   
features. A slender yet muscular body adorns his frame, that's as   
graceful as a dancer and as fluid and jungle cat. Wild black hair   
gathered in a pigtail to mid shoulder adorns his head. I'll admit it   
make me want to unravel and run my fingers thru it. His best features   
by far are his eyes. Eyes an endless depth of clear sapphire blue that   
sparkles with his vitality and personality. A true window into his soul,  
they hide nothing if you take the time to look. Unfortunately for a   
long time I ignored those very window.   
  
I don't care how far you look you'll probably never find a more   
honorable man. In some was honor rules his life, and caused many of   
his problems. Life for him would have been much easier if he could have  
forgotten some of his honor at times, but I suppose if he wasn't that   
would take away form his character.   
  
If you asked others most would reflect on his confidence (or   
overconfidence) and arrogance. It is a large part of his personality.  
I mean he is the premier martial artist of his generation. In sheer   
skill alone no one comes close add in his special attacks, vast   
knowledge of different styles, and the ability to not only learn new   
moves but also invent new moves at a phenomenal rate... Well I don't   
believe there are many in the world that can match him. So I have to   
say the confidence even the arrogance is well earned. It is also one   
of the many things I am...was...no, still am jealous of.  
  
Underneath the confidence and arrogance though is a vulnerability and   
innocence that he tries to protect. Being sheltered and kept away from   
people most of his life, he was not taught to be diplomatic. Actually   
he can be a loud mouth jerk who doesn't watch what he says. Often   
putting his foot in his mouth at the worst possible times then digging   
the hole he puts himself in deeper. I have often tried to show him the   
errors of his ways and to think before speaking.  
  
He tends to trust people easily although he won't let most see what he   
is really feeling. Friendships are highly valued and he thinks of   
everyone he meets as a friend even if they're trying to hurt or kill   
him at first meeting (you would not believe how many times that's   
happened). * Sigh * me included. I did not even realize he viewed me   
as a friend or heck that I even thought of him as a friend. I can't   
believe how blind I was.  
  
Our friends and I spent so much time fighting over him. I don't think  
any of us actually saw him. I know we didn't take his feeling into   
account. He was a prize to be won and fought over. None of us realized   
how much we were hurting him or maybe we didn't care... God I hope not.  
  
"I Now Pronounce You Man And Wife You May Kiss The Bride"  
  
"Akane"  
  
I would hate to think I was that callous toward him  
  
"Akane, are you OK?"  
  
What? I look around it's over and there are tears running down my face.  
  
"I'm fine Kasumi let's go congratulate them."  
  
"Are you sure little sister?"  
  
" Yes, let's go"  
  
As I walk up to the pair I can't help but think of the lost   
opportunities. Why didn't I realize my feelings sooner? How could   
I have let him pass through my fingers? Why is it not me up there? I   
should be the one up there.   
  
They both turn towards me looking content and happy. For them it's   
their greatest day for me a day of regrets.  
  
"Congratulations Ranma" I say as I go to hug him "The ceremony was   
beautiful."  
  
"Thanks Akane that really means a lot to me"  
  
"I wish..."  
  
Ranma lifts a hand to my cheek "Akane, you will always be one of   
my closest and best friends" I can see the compassion, friendship   
and even love in that gaze.  
  
"Thank you Ranma" I give him a teary smile "I really wish the two of   
you the best, and I will always be your friend"  
  
I turn to look at his new spouse. I realize as I look that there  
was someone that saw what was inside Ranma long before the rest of us.  
Who realized the treasure that we all ignored. Who had the smarts to   
listen, befriend and go after Ranma. Like I said before I wish he were  
mine.  
  
"Congratulations, Mousse you married a terrific guy"   
  
God how I wish he were mine   
  
~Fini~  
  
Authors notes: Well I'm done with my first Fanfic hopefully it's  
not to bad ^_^ C&C is welcome, as I would like to get better at writing.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
